Essay writing
Essay Writing Tips for writing an essay. A discursive essay is an informal essay about a controversial topic. The writer of a discursive essay focuses on the various aspects of the topic in turn. Introduction State the topic ' Main body' ' Paragraph 2' ' 'First viewpoint and opposing argument Paragraph 3 ' ''' Second viewpoint and opposing argument'' ' Conclusion' Summarise topic, making general comments, and/or giving your opinion *''The main body can consist of more than two paragraphs depending on the number of viewpoints you want to talk about'' Additional tips ' - Explain your strongest argument in the second paragraph. This should be the most compelling piece of evidence that you can support logically to aid your position. Strengthen it with expert opinions, statistics and real-world examples, but avoid anecdotal claims, especially when writing college essays. - Write supporting paragraphs in descending order of importance. Each paragraph should illustrate a single argument. - Explain the counterarguments to your essay's thesis. Explain their beliefs and reasoning as completely as possible. Don't artificially weaken your opponent's arguments; your essay will be stronger if you represent the counterarguments fairly. - Explain why you reject the opponent's arguments. Your reasons might be moral, practical or logical. You may start with a concession statement, admitting that some of the opposing arguments are valid, but state that you still think your side is right - Write a conclusion for your discursive essay that acknowledges your opponents' principal argument, and explain why you don't subscribe to it. For example, if you were writing a paper against the death penalty, you might say, "I acknowledge that murderers deserve the most severe punishment society has, but I believe the death penalty should not be used because it can lead to the execution of innocent people." 'Home assignment: 'Write an argumentative essay. Choose between two topics:' 1. "When written in Chinese, the word "crisis" is composed of two characters. One represents danger & the other represents opportunity" (John Kennedy). '' ''2. “Market forces are a better regulator of a country’s economy than the government control” To what extent do you agree or disagree? Give reasons for your answer and include any relevant examples and evidence to support your arguments. Write approx. 250 words. Due date is March, 10. ( You have 3 weeks to do it.) I won't accept late essays after the deadline. The reward is 10 points. ESSAY WRITING I.' Task response' In your essay you must show that you have responded appropriately and thoroughly to the specific task. This means you have answered all parts of the question, given a clear opinion relevant to the topic and explained this opinion using supporting ideas. Write in paragraphs. It doesn't matter if you write three, four or even five paragraphs. Paragraphs are there to make a piece of writing easier to read. Each main point you want to make should have a new paragraph. Paragraphs usually start with a topic sentence, which states the main point of the paragraph. The remaining sentences in the paragraph provide supporting details and examples. Important points: 'An essay has 3 main parts: an introduction, a body, and a conclusion. 1. The introductory paragraph attracts the reader's attention & informs the reader what your main topic of discussion will be. An introductory paragraph has two parts: • several general sentences that give background info on your subject and gradually lead your reader into your specific topic. • a thesis statement that states the subdivisions (topics of each paragraph). It may also indicate your method of development. '(Underline the thesis statement). 2. The body of an essay discusses your subdivided topics, one by one. It contains as many paragraphs as necessary to explain the controlling ideas in the topic sentence. (Underline the topic sentences &controlling ideas). 3. The concluding paragraph remtnds your reader of what you have said. Remember to use a "concluding" transition signal. Your concluding paragraph has a summary of the main ideas or restatement of the thesis in different words and your final comments on the topic. 4. Remember to show the relationship between ''paragraphs by using appropriate linking words, phrases, or clauses. '''II.' Clarity of message. Coherence and cohesion (Organising ideas logically) Coherence is organising and linking your ideas in a logical way. Cohesion means that your ideas relate to one another clearly. This includes using linking words to join your sentences, paraphrasing, using relative clauses and substituting pronouns in place of nouns. Overall, the coherence and cohesion of your response is judged by how smoothly your writing reads. III. Lexical resource (using appropriate vocabulary) Lexical resource means the range of vocabulary you use and how effectively you use it. This involves using a wide range of words related to the task you have been given. It also means using the vocabulary accurately and appropriately. IV.' Grammatical range and accuracy' Range refers to different kinds of grammatical structures that are appropriate to the topic and discussion. Accuracy means using grammar and sentence structure correctly. This involves, for instance the appropriate use of tenses and agreement, and also avoiding any errors that interfere with communication. A suggested structure for writing is: 1. Introduce the topic and state your stand, whether you agree or disagree. 2. Give arguments in support of your viewpoint supported by relevant examples. 3. State the contrary viewpoint and give reasons why you don't agree with it. 4. Conclude with a short concluding paragraph. 5. Revise your answers and correct any spelling or grammatical mistakes. Критерии оценки по Writing skills: